supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Xfactor1234/My Future Episodes/Ideas
My First Fanon Season 28 Epiaode (2036) - O'Connell Family Profile *Parents Gemma and her husband Darren *Location: Belfast, Northern Ireland *Supernanny: Gloria Robinson *Children: #Hamish (age 4 and adopted from New Zealand) #Mimi and Pino (twins age 3 and adopted from Belgium) #Gabriela, Romina and Lucas (triplets age 5 and adopted from Argentina) #Kadia, Mohy, Bouba and Ajeeb (quadruplets age 2 and adopted from Libya) #Leah, Geri, Christine, Ranga and Mike (quintuplets age 10 and adopted from Qatar) #Gerard, Daisy, Charlotte, Kirsten, Amanda and Jelle (sextuplets age 8 and adopted from Netherlands) #Lee, Vicky, Joanna, Ruwan, Elaine, Gina and Bineesh (septuplets age 4 1/2 and adopted from Singapore) #LeAnn, Russell, Chester, Shaun, Richard, Marina, Chloe and Robyn (octuplets age 9 and adopted from Barbados) #Óttar, Viggó, Alexandra, Anna Katrín, Tinna Marina, Helgi, Jón, Gylfi and Tóta (nonuplets age 1 1/2 and adopted from Iceland) #Ben, Steven, Anthony, Hayley, Kylie, Cody, Amber, Peter-Gabriel, Kate and Bruno (decaplets age 12 and adopted from Australia) #Adeline, Lucy, Tina, Thomas, Chimpae, Ezekiel, Francis, Quizrah, Rajabu, Selemani and Hilda (undecaplets age 7 and adopted from Tanzania) #Rigoberto, Jeff, Ingrid, Linda, Santiago, Carlos, Sapphira, Kapu, Brayan, Norberto, Marie Paula and Lina (duodecaplets age 16 and adopted from Colombia) #Sally, Jason, Dylan, Rodney, Alicia, Danielle, Adam, Brandon, Calvin, Esther, Ephraim, Janice and Takoor (tridecaplets age 17 and adopted from Trinidad and Tobago) #Kairi, Sarah, Triin, Kristjan, Ott, Birgit, Jaan, Artjom, Jana, Indrek, Liis, Meelik, Norman and Gunnar (quadecaplets age 13 and adopted from Estonia) #Sadie, Yaser, Ikram, Najib, Ali, Shruti, Hajar, Punny, Maktub, Latif, Janaki, Akbar, Fadil, Munira and Zalfa (quindecaplets age 18 and adopted from United Arab Emirates) #Alison, Scott, Tyrone, Tara, Kiera, Karen, Jodie, Michelle, Sinclair, Graham, Roy, David, Gavin, Trevor, Laila and Melanie (sexdecaplets age 14 and adopted from Bermuda) #Chantal, Akpene, Prosper, Fidele, Aimee, Faure, Denise, Benoit, Parfait, Deven, Utku, Firdaws, Prisca, Grace, Marius, Sabine and Tauseen (sepdecaplets age 11 and adopted from Togo) #Alan, Louis, Belkis, Lismar, Cesar, Reinaldo, Adonay, Yessi, Monique, Fauzi, Jaiber, Joisber, Israel, Omar, Adriana, Neira, Fredmary and Yarimar (octdecaplets age 11 and adopted from Venezuela) #Jess, Lauren, Francine, Sandrine, Louisa, Karyl, Lorenzo, Yolrick, Georgia, Mireille, Gregoire, Theo, Peggy, Odile, Bina, Boris, Rachelle, Elodie and Suzanne (nondecaplets age 15 and adopted from New Caledonia) #Hal, Sandra, Teresa, Solange, Margarida, Mariana, Rita, Carla, Pedro, Rui, Deborah, Sílvia, Simone, Henrique, Fialho, Eládio, Hélder, Nuno, Francis, Joaquim (vigintuplets age 6 and adopted from Portugal) Techniques *Discipline Techniques used: Naughty Swivel (for Yasar, Ikram, Nijib, Hajar, Maktub, Latif, Fadil, Zalfa, Sally, Alicia, Danielle, Esther, Janice, Rigoberto, Jeff, Santiago, Carlos, Brayan, Norberto, Karyl, Lorenzo, Yolrick, Georgia, Mireille, Gregoire, Odile, Bina, Rachelle & Elodie), Reflection Room (for Alison, Tara, Karen, Jodie, Michelle, Leila, Melanie, Kairi, Sarah, Triin, Birgit, Jana, Liis, Ben, Cody, Amber, Peter-Gabriel, Bruno, Prosper, Faure, Benoit, Parfait, Deven, Utku, Marius, Tauseen, Alan, Louis, Cesar, Reinaldo, Adonay, Fauzi, Jaiber, Joisber, Israel, Omar, Ranga, Mike, LeAnn, Marina, Chloe and Robyn), Naughty Corner (for Sandra, Teresa, Solange, Margarida, Mariana, Rita, Carla, Deborah, Silvia, Simone, Thomas, Chimpae, Ezekiel, Francis, Rajabu, Selemani, Daisy, Charlotte, Kirsten and Amanda), Naughty Step (for Lucas, Lee, Joanna, Ruwan and Bineesh), Naughty Pit and Super Naughty Pit (for Mimi, Mohy, Bouba and Ajeeb) *Other Techniques used: Learn English, Family Time, Mommy & Me Trivia *Gemma's full name is Gemma Louise O'Connell *Darren's full name is Darren My Transcripts #O'Connell Family 2035 Halloween #O'Connell Family 2035 Christmas #O'Connell Family 2035 New Year's Eve #O'Connell Family 2036 Valentine's Day #O'Connell Family 2036 St. Patrick's Day #O'Connell Family 2036 Easter #O'Connell Family 2036 Vacation My Second Fanon Season 28 Episode (2036) - Burns Family Profile *Parents: Nicola and her husband Lewis *Location: Lisburn, Co. Antrim, Northern Ireland *Supernanny: Annie Blume *Children: #1st set of quadecaplets (fraternal): Lucinda, Michelle, Adam, Tanya, Sarah, Graham, Stephanie, Glenn, Leah, Amy, Kathryn, Carly, Andrew, Tess (age 14) #2nd set of quadecaplets (identical): Rory, Phillip, Christopher, John, Michael, Mark, Dermot, Sean, Niall, Conor, Ben, James, Kyle, Derek (age 12) #3rd set of quadecaplets (identical): Aine, Aisling, Claire, Eimear, Emma, Erin, Geraldine, Karen, Laura, Lisa, Niamh, Oonagh, Roisin, Yvonne (age 10) #4th set of quadecaplets (fraternal): Jill, Brendan, Linda, Kerry, Malachy, Shane, Shirley, Shauna, Julie-Ann, Natalie, Russell, Paul, Ivan, Julian (age 7) #5th set of quadecaplets (identical): Daniel, Finn, Darragh, Donal, Eoghan, Lorcan, Harry, David, Dwayne, Blaine, Alexander, Darryl, Robbie, Pat (age 5) #6th set of quadecaplets (fraternal): Edel, Amanda, Victoria, Darrien, Aoife, Clodagh, Shona, Stephen, Tyrone, Grant, Nathan, Jack, Francis, Ethan (age 3) Techniques *Discipline Techniques used: Naughty Tent (for the 1st set of quadecaplets), Reflection Area (for the second and third sets of quadecaplets), Naughty Box (for the fourth set of quadecaplets), Naughty Spot (for the fifth set of quadecaplets), Naughty Pit and Super Naughty Pit (for the sixth set of quadecaplets) *Other Techniques used: Good Eater Trivia *Nicola's full name is Nicola Sophie Burns *Lewis' full name is Lewis *In Christmas 2035, the family went to a ski resort in Vienna, Austria My Transcripts #Burns Family 2035 Halloween #Burns Family 2035 Christmas #Burns Family 2035 New Year's Eve #Burns Family 2035 Valentine's Day #Burns Family 2035 St. Patrick's Day #Burns Family 2035 Easter #Burns Family 2036 Vacation My First Fanon Season 29 Episode (2037) - Sheldon Family Profile *Parents: Kevin and his wife Mandy *Location: Melbourne, Victoria, Australia *Supernanny: Kendra Lawson *Children: #Cody (age 17) #Eliza (age 13) #Summer (age 7) #Identical sexdecaplets Jayden, Julian, Will, Trent, Zach, Christian, Mitchell, Tyrone, Luke, Brock, Jay, Izaia, Joseph, Andy, Josh and Nathan (age 5) #Identical sexdecaplets Olivia, Amanda, Sophie, Maria, Christina, Kayla, Sheena, Imelda, Melanie, Amy, Veronica, Stephanie, Vanessa, Katrina, Bridget and Joelle (age 3 Techniques *Discipline Techniques used: Naughty Pad (for Cody), Calm Down Zone (for Eliza), Naughty Seat (for Summer), Naughty Triangle (for the male identical sexdecaplets), Naughty Pit and Super Naughty Pit (for the female identical sexdecaplets), Toy Confiscation (for Summer and both sets of sexdecaplets) *Other Techniques used: Drug Disposal Trivia *Kevin's full name is Kevin Richard Sheldon *In Christmas 2036, the family went to a Christmas parade in New York City *Eliza is on the brink of getting expelled from St. Aloysius' College for getting into fights *Summer was kicked out of day camp for fighting My Transcripts #Sheldon Family 2036 Halloween #Sheldon Family 2036 Christmas #Sheldon Family 2036 New Year's Eve #Sheldon Family 2037 Australia Day #Sheldon Family 2037 Valentine's Day #Sheldon Family 2037 Easter #Sheldon Family 2037 Anzac Day My Second Fanon Season 29 Episode (2037) - Goodman Family Profile *Parents: Leopold (he lost his wife Sharon (she had breast cancer) 2 years ago) *Location: Christchurch, New Zealand *Supernanny: Molly O'Bree *Children: #Nadia (age 8 1/2) #Gemma (age 7 1/2) (She would be having an upcoming birthday) #Identical triplets Shona, Jackie and Fiona (age 3) #Identical twins Megan and Miriama Techniques *Discipline Techniques used: Reflection Room (for Nadia), Naughty Pit (for Jackie, Fiona, Megan and Miriama), Toy Confiscation (for jackie, Fiona, Megan and Miriama), Lose What You Like Chart (for Nadia), Essay Order (for Nadia) *Other Techniques used: Thought Box (for Gemma), Chore Chart, Homework Station, Dining Out Technique, Paci-Fairy technique, Bye Bye Bottle, Roaming Technique, Rise & Shine, Good Eater and Birthday Planner Trivia *Nadia has the same brain mixed with Christine Moranis and Stefanie Cortez, but far worse than that. My Transcripts My Third Fanon Season 29 Episode (2037) - Munku Family Profile *Parents: Porsha and her husband Alan *Location: Durban, South Africa *Supernanny: Kendra Lawson *Children: #Identical undecaplets Kris, Phil, Jon, Wayne, Mike, James, Derek, Colin, Cecil Munku, Kevin and Paul (age 18) #Identical nonuplets Jo-Ann, Helen, Leigh, Lara, Janine, Jackie, Mandy, Robyn and Michelle (age 17) Techniques *Discipline Techniques used: Naughty Desk, Essay Order *Other Techniques used: Drug Disposal, Shoplift Detective, Chore Buddy System and Thought Box Trivia My Transcripts #Munku Family 2036 Heritage Day #The Munku Nonuplets' 17th Birthday #Munku Family 2036 Christmas #Munku Family 2036 New Year's Eve #Munku Family 2037 Vacation #Munku Family 2037 Easter & Family Day #Munku Family 2037 Freedom Day My Fourth Fanon Season 29 Episode (2037) - Bronty Family Profile *Parents: Amber and her husband Jonas *Location: New York City, NY *Supernanny: Annie Blume *Children: #Identical undecaplets Jocelyn, Danielle, Jackie, Laura, Nicole, Rachel, Charlotte, Louise, Liana, Jennifer and Katie Techniques *Discipline Techniques used: Naughty Space, Toy Confiscation *Other Techniques used: Hello Kitty Reward Chart, Vandal Disposal Technique Trivia *The undecaplets are big fans of Hello Kitty My Transcripts My Fifth Fanon Season 29 Episode (2037) - Profile *Parents: Dan and his wife Lauren *Location: Bradford, Yorkshire, England *Supernanny: Annie Blume *Children (9 boys and 7 girls): #Anna-Denise (age and adopted from Australia) #(age and adopted from Cook Islands) #(age and adopted from Fiji) #(age and adopted from Kiribati) #(age and adopted from Marshall Islands) #(age and adopted from Nauru) #(age and adopted from New Caledonia) #(age and adopted from New Zealand) #(age and adopted from Niue) #(age and adopted from Norfolk Island) #(age and adopted from Papua New Guinea) #(age and adopted from Samoa) #(age and adopted from Solomon Islands) #(age and adopted from Tonga) #(age and adopted from Tuvalu) #(age and adopted from Vanuatu) Techniques Trivia *Dan and Lauren made their own sketch-coemdy YouTube show called " !" My Future Transcripts My Fifth Fanon Season 29 Episode (2037) - Profile *Parents: Joanna and her husband Alyn *Location: Canada *Supernanny: Gloria Robinson *Children: Techniques My First Fanon Season 30 Episode (2038) - Strauss Family NOTE: '''This episode is entered in PB&Jotterisnumber1's Original Episode Competition. But even though it didn't win, it will still be updated near the future. Profile *Parents: Louise and her husband Ashley *Location: Winnipeg, Manitoba, Canada *Supernanny: Molly O'Bree *Children: #Male identical quindecaplets R.J., Craig, Nathan, Brandon, Rob, Keith, Chris, Tyler, Sheldon, Chad, Garrett, Mario, Fraser, Dylan and Corey (age 17, 16, 15 or 14) #Female identical quindecaplets: Leanne, Rochelle, Ashley, Eva, Steffi, Katy, Sarah, Heidi, Willow, Chellsie, Dawn, Raven, Ayla, Sidra and Kelsey (age 11) #Joey (age 10) #Shane (age 6) #Teya (age 3) Techniques *Discipline Techniques used: Naughty Desk (for R.J., Brandon, Keith, Tyler, Chad, Garrett, Mario, Fraser and Cory), Cool-Down Area (for Heidi, Willow, Chellsie, Dawn, Raven, Ayla, Sidra and Kelsey), Naughty Zone (for Joey), Naughty Rectangle (for Shane), Naughty Pit and Super Naughty Pit (for Teya), Electronic Confiscation (for the older kids), Toy Confiscation (for the younger kids) *Other Techniques used: Trivia *The bad kids from both sets of quindecaplets behave the worst *In Christmas 2037, the bad kids from both sets of quindecaplets each received nothing but coal in their stockings. *Louise's full name is Louise Victoria Strauss My Future Transcripts #Strauss Family 2037 Thanksgiving #Strauss Family 2037 Halloween #Strauss Family 2037 Christmas #Strauss Family 2037 New Year's Eve #Strauss Family 2037 Valentine's Day #Strauss Family 2038 St. Patrick's Day #Strauss Family 2038 Easter My Second Fanon Season 30 Episode (2038) - Kleine Family Profile *Parents: Vicky and her husband Scotty *Location: Greymouth or Wellington, New Zealand *Supernanny: Annie Blume *Children: #Identical Decaplets: Ben, Michael, Luke, Nik, Steven, Jesse, Norm, Shane, Tim, David (age ) Techniques *Discipline Techniques used: Reflection Room *Other Techniques used: Trivia My Future Transcripts My Third Fanon Season 30 Episode (2038) - Profile *Parents: Jay and his wife Danielle *Location: Banbridge, Co. Down, Northern Ireland *Supernanny: Molly O'Bree *Children: #Dolly (age 5) Techniques Trivia My Future Transcripts My First Fanon Season 31 Episode (2039) - Parkhurst Family Profile *Parents: Sam (he lost his wife Zoe (she had cancer) just a few days after giving birth to their youngest child Alex (boy)). *Location: Durban, South Africa *Supernanny: Ruth Higgins *Children: #Tara (age 10) (Tara has the same brain mixed with Imogen from the Panizza Family #Female identical duodecaplets Josie, Laura, Sasha, Christina, Alexandra, Riann, Sadie, Gabrielle, Danielle, Kirsten, Natasha and Rosie (age 7) (The girls are well behaved but NOT Natasha. Natasha has sibling rivalry with her duodecaplet sisters. Natasha has the same brain mixed with Orla from the Birou Family and Anna from the Kirochu Family) #Male identical duodecaplets Tim, Tony, Robbie, Gary, Lee, Alan, Pete, George, David, Ian, Stewart and Nicky (age 5) (Nicky is well behaved but NOT his duodecaplet brothers) #Fraternal twins Rebecca and Joseph (age 4) (Rebecca is well-behaved and is the sweetest girl, but NOT Joseph. Joseph has the same brain mixed with Monica from the Cooke Family) #Alex (age 3) Techniques *Discipline Techniques used: Naughty Tuffet (for Tara), Chill-Out Zone (for Natasha), Naughty Mat (for the male duodecaplets except Nicky), Naughty Circle (for Joseph), Naughty Pit, and Super Naughty Pit (for Alex), Toy Confiscation Trivia *In Christmas 2038, Tara, Natasha, the male duodecaplets (except Nicky), Joseph and Alex each received nothing but coal in their stockings. *Sam's full name is Samuel James Parkhurst My Future Transcripts: #Parkhurst Family 2038 Vacation #Parkhurst Family 2038 Heritage Day #Parkhurst Family 2038 Halloween #Parkhurst Family 2038 Christmas #Parkhurst Family 2038 New Year's Eve #Parkhurst Family 2039 Easter & Family Day #Parkhurst Family 2039 Freedom Day My Second Fanon Season 31 Episode (2039) - Profile *Parents: Chris and his wife Tara *Location: Larkhall, South Lanarkshire, Scotland *Supernanny: Ruth Higgins *Children: #Wally (age 8) #Identical quadecaplets Davina, Fiona, Georgina, Kirsty, Shona, Avril, Ellen, Gillian, Hazel, Janice, Kayleigh, Becky, Rowena and Lynsey (age 3 1\2) The Identical quadecaplets are all sweet little angels and are all 100% well behaved. Techniques Trivia My Future Transcripts My First Fanon Season 32 Episode (2040) - Tylers Family Profile *Parents: Kim and her husband Jon *Location: Greymouth or Wellington, New Zealand *Supernanny: Ola Smith *Children: #Female identical tridecaplets Keri, Nica, Nicole, Taiva, Hannah-Jane, Alex, Jenny, Toni, Jackie, Stacey, Madeline, Clare and Cassie (age 12, 13 or 14) (Keri, Jenny, Toni, Jackie, Stacey, Madeline, Clare and Cassie are well behaved, but NOT the rest of them) #Phillip (age 10) #Esther (age 5) #Lance (age 4) #Male identical tridecaplets Peni, Taiaroa, Whenua, Maaka, Rongo, Danyon, Brock, Rory, Jason, Rodney, Cameron, Tawaroa and Tahu (age 3) (Whenua, Brock, Rory, Jason and Cameron are well behaved but NOT the rest of them) Techniques *Discipline Techniques used: Naughty Grid (for Nica, Nicole, Taiva, Hannah-Jane and Alex), Thinking Pond (for Phillip), Naughty Block (for Esther), Naughty Square (for Lance), Naughty Pit and Super Naughty Pit (for Taiaroa, Maaka, Rongo, Danyon, Rodney, Tawaroa and Tahu), Toy Confiscation Trivia *In Christmas 2039, *Kim's full name is Kimberlee Louise Hillyard My Future Transcripts #Tylers Family 2039 Christmas #Tylers Family 2039 New Year's Eve #Tylers Family 2040 Easter #Tylers Family 2040 Anzac Day My Second Fanon Season 32 Episode (2040) - Profile *Parents: Paul and his wife Tara *Location: Newport, Monmouthshire, Wales *Supernanny: Ola Smith *Children (8 boys and 3 girls): One of the three girls is 100% well-behaved and one of the eight boys is also 100% well-behaved. The two well behaved children are REALLY close to each other. Two of the eight boys are also well behaved, but one of them refuses to do his homework and the other boy has a bad sleeping pattern. #(age and adopted from Argentina) #(age and adopted from Bolivia) #(age and adopted from Brazil) #(age and adopted from Chile) #(age and adopted from Colombia) #(age and adopted from Ecuador) #(age and adopted from Paraguay) #(age and adopted from Peru) #(age and adopted from Suriname) #(age and adopted from Uruguay) #(age and adopted from Venezuela) Techniques Trivia My Future Transcripts My Fanon Season 33 Episode (2041) '''Fink Family Revisited Lorenzo is 13 and Nathan is 12 Lorenzo is now well behaved and he no longer menaces Nathan. But this time, it's 4-year-old twins Mickey and Mikey who misbehave. They have the same brain mixed with Brahm and Treat Jennings. Trivia In Christmas 2040, Mickey and Mikey each received nothing but coal in their stockings. My Future Transcripts #Nathan and Lorenzo's 2040 Talent Show #Fink Family 2040 Halloween #Fink Family 2040 Thanksgiving #Fink Family 2040 Christmas Category:Blog posts